1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording media, and methods and apparatuses associated therewith.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A new type of high density optical disc, such as a Blu-ray RE-writable disc (BD-RE), that can record and store high definition audio and video data for a long period of time, is being developed. As shown in FIG. 1, the BD-RE has a lead-in area, a data zone, and a lead-out area. An inner spare area (ISA) and an outer spare area (OSA) are respectively allocated at a fore end and a rear end of the data zone. A recording unit of the BD-RE is a cluster. Referring to FIG. 1, whether or not a defect area exists within the data zone can be detected during the recording of the data. When a defect area is detected, replacement recording operations are performed. For example, the data that is intended to be recorded in the defect area is recorded in a spare area (e.g., the inner spare area (ISA)). Then, position information of the detected defect area and the replacement recorded spare area are recorded and stored as management information in a defect list (DFL) of a disc management area (DMA) located within the lead-in area.
During a read operation of this data, the data recorded in the spare area is read and reproduced, instead of the data of the defect area, by accessing the DFL; thereby preventing a data recording/reproducing error from occurring.
A write-once recordable blu-ray disc (BD-WO) is also under development. Unlike a rewritable disc, data can only be recorded once in the entire area of a write-once optical disc; and data cannot be physically overwritten in the write-once optical disc. Nevertheless, there may occur instances, where it would be desirable to edit or partially modify recorded data. For example, for simplicity of use of the host or the user, virtual overwriting of the data may be desirable.